A network topology is the basic design of a computer network. It details how key network components such as nodes and links are interconnected. Network topologies may be physical or logical. Physical topology means the physical design of a network including the devices, cable installation, etc. Logical topology refers to how data is actually transferred in a network. The information of network topologies is essential for purposes such as load redistributing, network monitoring, routing, etc.